The skies that was meant to be together
by HimakiShito
Summary: Giotto came to Tsuna's world, Tsuna asked for a reason,but whatever the reply is, Tsuna isn't expecting it. G27
1. Chapter 1, Wwhy is Vongola Primo here!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN REBORN!**

* * *

"w...-wah...isn't...that guy..VONGOLA PRIMO?" Tsuna shouted when he saw the tall figure in front of him and fainted straight away.

"..am i that scary?" Giotto asked the infant. The infant, Reborn stared at him and replied him with a different answer,"So...once dame-tsuna wakes up, you will be telling him right?"

Vongola Primo just gave a nod and proceeded upstairs to the guest bedroom which Nana Sawada, Tsuna's mother gave him.

The infant, Reborn, world's greatest hitman gave a sigh while seeing Primo going up,"So ... this is the First Vongola Boss..."

***The next morning***

"aahh...i just have an awful dream..." Tsuna groan while he struggled out of bed.

"what kind of dream was it?" a familiar voice which Tsuna said beamed the entire room.

"oh shi...t..." Tsuna cursed under his look up and saw Vongola Primo in front of him.

Giotto gave a small and quick laugh and face the door to take his leave. But the brunette have another thought, Tsuna stood up and stop Giotto,"Wh...-why are you here?" Tsuna finally manage to ask without fainting.

Giotto stared at the brunette and gave a slight smile while replying,"I'll tell you after school..I promise Vongola Decimo." And made his way out.

Tsuna stared at the door with disbelief written all over his face. "that...just didn't happen.." Tsuna mummbled to himself while going to the washroom to wash himself up.

After washing himeslf up, Tsuna walk..no slipped down when he was going down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Be careful there Vongola Decimo." Giotto warned while stopping Tsuna from falling. Tsuna blushed and mummbled,"Than..k you.." Giotto just gave a warm smile as a respond and made his way to the kitchen while Tsuna following behind.

"Good morning Tsu-kun~!" Nana greeted.

"Good morning...kaa-san.." Tsuna greeted back and went to the dining table to get seated.

"what would you like to have today,Tsu-kun?" Nana asked.

***After eating***

"well, i'll be off then, cya later kaa-san."

"be careful tsu-kun!"

***while walking to school***

"i wonder why is Vongola Primo...here...in this time.." Tsuna muttered under his breath while walking to the school gate.

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera shout cut Tsuna from his turned and face his self-proclaim right-hand-man,"good morning, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna greeted. " Good morning Juudaime !" Gokudera greeted back.

"wao..crowding around here aren't you..?"A low voice was heard.

"oh no.." Tsuna turned behind and saw his cloud guardian.

"you two are going to be late for class. Go now, or i'll bite you to death." Hibari said while showing his hesitate a sorry and drag Gokudera to class to avoid a fight.

***Lunch break***

"it's finally lunch..." Tsuna growled.

"And it's finally quiet because that baseball-freak isn't here." Gokudera said, making Tsuna laughed.

"Giotto.." Tsuna thought.

***After school***

"Juudaime ! you wanna head over to Baseball-freak house to visit him?and it's not because i'm worried!"Gokudera asked."Ah..i'm sorry...i have something to do today." Tsuna turned down the offer and continued,"i'll be heading back first, cya Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna bit his farewell and made his way back home.

***At Home***

"I'm Home!" Tsuna shouted.

"welcome home,Tsu-kun." Nana greeted his son.

"Where's..Giotto?"

"ah, he's out with Reborn"

***At Tsuna room***

"i thought..you...was with reborn?" Tsuna gasped when he saw Primo on his bed.

"ah, i just came back early." Giotto replied with a smile and continue,"welcome home."

"..NO WAIT! EXPLAIN ALREADY!" Tsuna shouted.

"Decimo, relax." Giotto said while standing up.

"explain already !" Tsuna was getting annoyed.

"Wait till Reborn is back." Giotto said while going out of the door.

"w..where are you going?" Tsuna asked.

"I've got something to do." Giotto replied without turning back and continued stared at Giotto when he was leaving the house,"i still cant believe this is happening."

((lets go to where Giotto is))

"Reborn." Giotto sighed when he saw bodies around him.

"what?" Reborn asked startling Giotto a little.

"Is this the..."

"yes it is." Reborn cut Giotto off.

"i can never ever get use to this world"Giotto sighed.

***At Tsuna House***

"ah Tsu-kun! There is a letter for you !" Nana shouted.

"a..a letter?" Tsuna mummbled while going down.

"yes! Here you go." Nana said and passed the letter to Tsuna while Tsuna made his way back up.

Tsuna sighed when he saw that there was no sender and slowly open up the letter,"what the hell?"Tsuna screamed when he saw what's on the note ,

_Dear Tsunayoshi Sawada,_

_We know you are a boss of a Mafia called 'Vongola'._

_Be warn that we are targeting you_

_If you want to protect your friends,family and especially Kyoko Sasagawa,_

_Defeat us._

_We are warning you for the sake of more fun,_

_Do you think you can beat us?_

_Then, Let me say this,_

'_Let The Game..._

_Begain'_

_Alas, Good Luck Vongola Juudaime._

Tsuna stared at the note and shouted again, causing Nana to come up .

"don't worry okaa-san, i'm fine" Tsuna assure his mother."well...then i'll be going to the supermarket for awhile, we are running low on lots of things." Tsuna gave a nod and went to his bed after Nana leave the house.

"Ah...what am i going to do..." Tsuna wondered,"Tell Reborn and Giotto about it?" , Tsuna shook his head hard , "No..no way am i asking them..."Tsuna left out a sighed ,"I can't trust them..."

"Trust who?" a voice suddenly appeared, startling turned behind and saw Giotto,"no one." Tsuna let off a laugh ,"what's that?" Giotto asked while making his way to the table where the letter was.

"Oh..shit..." Tsuna muttered under his breath and run to Giotto, snatching away the letter.

"what did the letter said?" Giotto asked , eyeing Tsuna.

"i..it's nothing!" Tsuna assured Giotto and made his way out but Giotto stood at the door, not letting Tsuna out."If it's nothing..then you can show me the letter right?"Giotto asked. Tsuna shook his head and forcefully made his way out but noticing that Giotto was following him.

"Stop following me" Tsuna growled while he made his way to the park.

"if you want me to stop, give me the letter." Giotto answered.

"No!" Tsuna shouted and ran to the crowd.

Giotto left out a sighed and shook his head,"Guess i'll do plan B then." Giotto smirk and made his way back to the Sawada's house.

"damn it...what's wrong with Giotto?" Tsuna wondered while swinging on the swing after noticing that Primo wasn't following him.

"Eeeh? Isn't that Dame-Tsuna?" A eerie voice was heard behind Tsuna,"oh shit.." Tsuna muttered as he know that voice belongs to the enemy mafia boss. Tsuna turned behind and saw a gang,"what do you want?" Tsuna said.

"Well,since we are bored now , we are going to have some fun with you." One of the gang, which is the leader said.

"so..lemme guess..you people was the one who wrote that fucking,dumb letter?" Tsuna asked.

Usai,the leader of the gang notice that Tsuna voice change and notice that Tsuna have gone into hyper-mode.

"So?" Tsuna asked making one of the gang member flee.

Tsuna let out a yawn,"i'm tired of waiting for your damn reply." Tsuna glared at each of them and starts to knock out all of them one-by-one.

"Now, answer me , were you the one who wrote and send that letter?" Tsuna asked again.

Usai just glared at Tsuna well Tsuna knock him out.

"man, how much i hate this guys." Tsuna sighed while going back into his normal self.

"I'm going home.." Tsuna mummbled under his breath while making his way home.

***At Home***

"I'm Home..." Tsuna shouted and walk up to his room onli to be greeted by a sleeping Giotto.

"what...the...hell..?" Tsuna stared at the sleeping figure on his bed and sweatdropped.

* * *

tsuna is really..very OOC in this story OTL


	2. Chapter 2, Plan B

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR!**

i tried to make Tsuna IC in this chapter . and i guess i was able to.

* * *

"So...Now, I wake up to find a sleeping Vongola Primo...On me..." Tsuna mumbled under his breath and drag Giotto away from him.

"Explain, now. ... now on me?" Tsuna asked.

"Whoa, chillax there Vongola Decimo." Giotto said with a sighed and stood up.

"W-where are you going?" Tsuna asked.

"Out." Giotto answered and left the room.

"...I totally forgot to force the answer out of him..." Tsuna muttered to himself and sighed.

Tsuna stood up and made his way to the bathroom to wash up for school.

***After washing up***

"Good morning kaa-san~!" Tsuna greeted Nana .

"Ah, Tsu-kun! Good morning~!" Nana greeted.

Tsuna grab a toast from the table and put it in his mouth while he goes and put on his shoes.

"I'm going now kaa-san! Cya later!" Tsuna shouted and made his way out.

***at school***

"Another boring day at school.." Tsuna sighed.

"I don't think it will be that boring now..Decimo." a voice was heard behind Tsuna, Tsuna turned behind and saw Primo standing in front of him.

"HIIII!W...What are you doing here?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"I'm going to be your new homeroom teacher Decimo." Giotto let out a small chuckle.

"e-eh?...you...say...WHAT?" Tsuna shouted in disbelief.

Giotto let out another laugh and made his way to Tsuna's classroom, "well, Decimo, if you don't hurry, you'll be late for class."

"...this day couldn't go any better...can it?" Tsuna thought to himself while he ran into the classroom.

***At Class***

"Well...Good...morning class. I'll be your new home-room teacher...My name is Giotto...well any questions to ask?" Giotto asked the class.

A girl raise her hand, "yes?" Giotto answered.

"Where are you from?" The girl asked.

"I'm from Italy." Giotto replied.

Another girl raise her hand asking, "How old are you?" and another one asking questions such as , "are you half Japanese, half Italian?" or "Are you single?"

Tsuna was already starting to feel very annoyed and raised his hand asking, "So, why are you here?" Tsuna asked.

Giotto stared at Tsuna and let on a laugh, "What do you mean by that, Tsunayoshi?"

"Great...he's even calling me by my first name now..."Tsuna thought.

***Lunch Break***

"Oh my god! I can't believe Vongola Primo is here! I can't believe i saw him with my own eyes ! Juudaime! Isn't this awesome?" Gokudera exclaimed.

Tsuna sweatdropped,"i guess so..." and he continued eating his lunch.

***After lunch, History Class***

"So...read and copy down all of the important parts of page 127." Giotto said to the class.

"Bo...ring" Tsuna muttered and fall asleep.

Giotto notice that Tsuna have felled asleep and made his way to Tsuna table,"Vongola Decimo." Giotto said while poking Tsuna side. Giotto gave a sigh and slams the table,"Tsunayoshi Sawada, I know my lessons are boring. But wake up already."

"Mmm..." Tsuna muttered and open his eyes only to be greeted by blue eyes."HIIIIEEE!" Tsuna shouted.

Giotto gave a laugh and repeated, "Copy down page 127 already or I'll be telling Reborn."

"HIIEEE! Okays!"

***After History Class, Maths Class***

"Now, who would like to answer this equalisation?" Giotto asked and notices no one raise their hands.

"As expected..." Giotto thought.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, Come here and answer it." Giotto called out.

"W-wha? Why me?" Tsuna thought while going up, and of couse, he got the question wrong.

Giotto bend down and whisper to Decimo ear, "You really do sux at all your subjects don't you, Vongola Decimo?"

Tsuna flushed and walk back to his own seat,"i'm seriously being targeted."

***Free time***

"Tsuna, you are really being targeted by Vongola Primo. What did you do to him anyway?" Yamamoto asked Tsuna.

"I-I don't know..." Tsuna muttered.

The classroom door opened, "Tsunayoshi, come out for awhile." Giotto called out.

Tsuna gulp and made his way out,"...yea?" Tsuna asked.

"Decimo, if you want me to stop targeting you, give me the letter." Giotto said.

"w-what letter?"

"The letter from yesterday."

"W...Why do you want it? It's just a love letter" Tsuna coughed and laughed.

"The letter or I'm gonna make your life in this world bad" Giotto said and bend down to the boy, "Now..."

Tsuna was shocked at what Giotto did next,"w...W...ahh..."

Giotto locks his lip with Tsuna, licking every part which he was able to reach, sliding his tongue, playing around with Tsuna's tongue. After the contact was broken, saliva was dropping from Tsuna mouth.

Tsuna was blushing furiously,"w...what are you doing Primo?"

Giotto just gave another laugh and walks away,"i got the letter." Giotto murmured.

***After School***

"T-t-the letter...IT'S GONE!" Tsuna panicked while searching around his pocket, bag and table.

"Juudaime, what's wrong?" Gokudera asked.

"A...Ah it's nothing..." Tsuna assured him and run out of school,"i'll be going home first, cya!" Tsuna waved and ran back home.

"I'm back kaa-san!" Tsuna shouted and ran up to his room.

"The letter..Where is it?" Tsuna exclaimed while finding the letter.

"Looking for this, Tsunayoshi Sawada?" Giotto said while holding up a letter.

"Y...You took advantage...Of me!"Tsuna exclaimed.

"It's for your own good, Tsunayoshi. I know you are being targeted. And i know about..." Giotto stopped and turns Tsuna around and rips of his shirt, "and I know you were targeted yesterday, at the park. You sure are lucky since you manage to beat them." Giotto sighed and continued," I guess it's time to tell you why I'm in your time."

* * *

Now who wonders why Giotto is in Tsuna time? xD


End file.
